Tala's Time
by Rinoa-chan the vampire-witch
Summary: Written by me and Shakon. Tala wins against the match with Takeo (Tyson). Yay him


Disclaimer: Beyblades does not belong to me but in the near future I plan to buy out the beylade company with all my money (£5)

This story is written by me and my friend Shakon (read her stories) Read and review plz. I might read one of your stories..........love you riku. Btw I'm insane and I shall annoy you again after you have finished reading.

"LET IT RIP!" yelled Tala and Takeo at the same time as they launched there beyblades for the final round of the final match for the world beyblade championship in Russia. Both had won one round so whoever won would be the champion. But more than that. If Tala won Voltaire would rule the world, so Takeo had no choice but to win.

There was clashing of titans and power surges galore, neither showed any signs of weakness. But soon enough, it appeared that Tala had gained the advantage.

Takeo fought back with all his might but the harder he tried, the stronger Tala seemed to become

"Any last words?" Tala asked Takao as he gathered all his power for a particularly deadly blow.

"Yeah! You're going down!" yelled Takao, "Go Dragoon!"

"Fool" Tala muttered under his breath.

"Sorry! Can't quite hear ya!" yelled Takao as the beyblades hit for the final

"You're a fool if you think you can beat me Takao! Can't you see you're fooling yourself with delusions of being a hero and saving the world from my wrath?"

"Oh yeah! Well watch while my beyblade................." started Takeo. But even before he could finish his sentence the two beyblades had collided and his beyblade had smashed to pieces across the beyblade stadium.

**_Meanwhile (out of the stadium)_**

Gasps are heard as everyone sees Takao's blade smashed. "No!"

_**With Takao& Tala**_

"Dragoon!" Takao cried as he watched the shattered pieces of his blade hitthe floor.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" cried Tala, "You were a fool to try and defeat me! No one can defeat me! I will enjoy watching you suffer"

Takao stared at the ground as the arena came back into view. "Takao!" Takao turned to see his team running towards him. "I'm sorry. I did my best..."

"Well your best just wasn't good enough" snapped Kai. Angry though his voice was, his eyes were full of tears as from living with his evil grandfather all these years, he knew exactly what the future would be like.

"Kai!" Max exclaimed. "You didn't do any better. Remember that!"

"You'd do better than to fight with each other now" They turned around to see Voltaire an evil smile across his face.

"I'm in charge now. Which makes all of you my slaves! Tala! Kill them!"

Tala looks at him. "Don't you think we could do something even better with them then that sir?" Tala asks with a smirk on his face.

Voltaire looked at him. "What do you suggest?"

Ian runs up hearing the conversation. "Home-cooked Kenny burgers!" He yells jumping up and down. Tala just looks at him, utterly disgusted with his team-mate.

"What?!" cried Ian, "We rule the world! WE can do what we want!"

"I rule the world you mean" snapped Voltaire

Tala laughed evilly again, "I think not, SIR"

As if on cue, Spencer and Bryan walks up to the group and stands behind Tala. Voltaire looks astonished. "Don't use that tone with your master Tala!"

"Master? You really are deluded if you think I'm going to let you rule the world after all the effort it took me to take it. Now. Bow down to me or die! That goes to everyone here!"

"Never!" cried Voltaire utterly in shock that one of his students, other than Kai of course, had betrayed him in such a way.

Tala pulled a shiny silver knife out of his pocket, an evil smile on his face. "I've been waiting a long time to do this, SIR"

The Bladebreakers watched in terror as Tala and the DBoys single-handedly murdered Voltaire. "My EYES!" Kenny screamed. "My poor innocent eyes! They BURN!"

"You heard what I said! Get down on your knees or I'll make sure you never use your 'poor innocent eyes' again!" yelled Tala

Everyone was too scared to disobey, so they did the only thing they could do. Except for Kai, his pride would not allow it. He just sat down.

Tala glared at him, "Did you not here what I just said?"

"I heard you I'm just not doing it"

Tala smirked. "Do you want to lose your pride and joy?" Kai gasped. "Not Dranzer!"

"You care more about your pathetic bit beast than for your own life? Worthless that it may be. How sweet."

Just for the love of his bit beast, Kai swallowed his pride (for once) and did as Tala commanded.

_**At the hospital**_

Rei and Mariah watched as this was broadcast around the world.

"This is terrible" gasped Rei, "We have to go help them............."

"You can't! You're still too weak! I'll go!" replied Mariah tears flowing down her face partly because of the terrible events at the tournament and partly because the only love of her life laid half dead in hospital.

"But we've gotta do something! We can't just stand by and let Tala take over the world!"

"He already has...it's too late" replied Mariah sadly and she laid her head on Rei's chest wondering if this would be the last time she would be allowed to see him again

Rei looked at the sobbing girl and hugged her tight. "Don't worry, Mariah. I'm sure things will turn out alright. One way, or another."

"You promise?"

"I promise." promised Rei, but his heart wondered if it wasn't already too late

"Thank you Rei" replied Mariah

What do you think? Review now!!!!!!!!!! Then read BB Chibis and review that. Then Shakon's stories. Bye bye I shall annoy you again. Love you Riku.


End file.
